<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>idyllic dreams are clandestine by CreatePeaceFromChaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472098">idyllic dreams are clandestine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos'>CreatePeaceFromChaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Timbitat's Quarantine Bingo [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Deepthroating, First Time, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Huddling For Warmth, Light Dom/sub, Ling Yao has an oral fixation: change my mind, Love Bites, M/M, Mild Kink, Morning Wood, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - M/M/M, and there was only one bed, spoiler: you can't</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed did not want to be stuck in a cabin in the middle of a blizzard with only Greed and Ling for company.<br/>But he was.<br/>And there was only one bed.<br/>And he was <i>cold</i>.<br/>Bed-sharing it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Greed/Ling Yao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Timbitat's Quarantine Bingo [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>idyllic dreams are clandestine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggly_lines/gifts">Squiggly_lines</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the square "Bed Sharing" for quarantine bingo</p><p>Title from "Between the Sheets" by Voyager</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all people to get stuck with in a cabin in the middle of a blizzard it had to be Ling and Greed. Two of the most annoying fuckers he knew – but also the two that he had irritating, persistent, <em>unrelenting</em> crushes on. Al would say that Ed was in love with them, but he wasn’t about to admit that to anyone. Not even under duress.</p><p>The blizzard had rolled up out of nowhere, and it was just making Ed’s already foul temper <em>worse. </em>He abso-fucking-lutely <em>hated</em> the cold, and so the cabin they stumbled upon – suspiciously well maintained but empty bar for a large bed piled high with furs and blankets, a pot-bellied iron stove, and a small tidy pile of firewood – was a welcome sight. They’d had to break down the door, but one of the last things Ed had done before the cold had become too much for him to handle had been to fix it with alchemy.</p><p>Now he was huddled beneath six or seven blankets – he’d lost count after Greed and Ling had thrown the fifth one over him – while Greed stoked the fire and Ling busied himself with spreading out their snow-damp clothes to (hopefully) dry overnight.</p><p>So now Ed was practically naked beneath a heap of blankets, doing his best not to let his teeth rattle with his shivers and trying not to look at Greed or Ling’s near-naked bodies.</p><p>He wasn’t succeeding too well on the first, but he was managing to keep his eyes on the fire even as his teeth started to chatter.</p><p>His ports <em>ached</em>, and the metal of his automail limbs was slow to warm up at the best of times. It was one reason he didn’t like water – the other reason being that he <em>couldn’t fucking swim</em> with the weight of his arm and leg dragging him down.</p><p>“Hey, stop rattling and get in the damn bed already,” Greed snapped, though he didn’t sound any angrier than usual, as he poked the side of Ed’s head. Ed shook his head and glared at the homunculus.</p><p>“Don’t fuckin’ poke me,” he grumbled, struggling to get his usual level of aggression into his voice. He started to heave himself up off the floor anyway, unwilling to lose any of his insulating blankets in the process of moving. Greed snorted but didn’t say anything, though he did haul back the already-present blankets and furs on the bed so that Ed could crawl in without leaving his cocoon.</p><p>The cabin was starting to warm up, finally, and although the pillow Ed settled his head on was cool at first, it soon warmed beneath his head and he was able to relax his grip on his blankets so he was no longer wrapped up quite so tightly.</p><p>His automail was still <em>very</em> cold, though, and his shoulder and thigh and chest were aching, the cold and pain radiating towards his core from where each limb attached to his body. His teeth weren’t chattering anymore, but he was still cold and shivering. It just… wasn’t as bad as it could be.</p><p>“Move over a bit,” Ling said, climbing into the bed to Ed’s left, and he poked his head out of his blankets to glare at him. Ling ignored his glare, settling blankets over himself and shifting right in close to Ed. He wormed his way beneath Ed’s blankets as well, hissing when his feet came into contact with Ed’s automail leg but otherwise just getting right into Ed’s personal space.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Ed demanded, and Ling scoffed a little even as he slung an arm over Ed’s torso and pressed his entire body up along Ed’s left side.</p><p>“Keeping warm and helping you keep warm,” he retorted, wrapping his legs around Ed’s metal one and physically moving Ed’s arm into the position he preferred. Ed was a little too focused on trying not to get <em>ideas</em> about their position to stop him.</p><p>And then <em>Greed</em> started climbing into the bed on his other side, and Ed just gave up all hope of keeping any semblance of dignity throughout this entire <em>incident</em>. If <em>either</em> of them tried to give him shit, he’d beat the shit out of them.</p><p>Inconvenient crushes or not.</p><p>Greed brought the last of the blankets with him as he settled – again, getting beneath the blankets Ed had been cocooning himself in – and then he was positioning himself on and around Ed’s metal arm so that his warmth was seeping into Ed’s right side.</p><p>And, almost against his will, Ed relaxed. It was hard to remain tense when there were two people sharing body heat in an enclosed space, especially as that warmth seeped right down into his bones and chased away the chill from his automail and their unplanned trek through the beginnings of a blizzard.</p><p>Exhausted and finally no longer feeling like he was about to freeze to death, Ed slowly drifted off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Ed woke, he did so slowly, feeling warm and comfortable in a way he hadn’t done in years. The ever-present twinge from the weight of his automail was there, but it was offset by the heat radiating from the body in his arms and the second body curled around him from behind. At some point during the night he’d shifted onto his side, and now he had Ling <em>cuddled</em> up against his chest, nose at his neck and one leg flung over Ed’s thighs. And Greed was behind him, an arm under Ed’s head and the other wrapped around him and Ling, fingers tangled in Ling’s hair. Greed’s torso was pressed against Ed from shoulders to hips, and one of his legs was pushed between Ed’s thighs.</p><p>Ed shifted slightly, trying to figure out if he could get out of the tangle of their bodies without waking either of them, but then he froze when something that was <em>definitely not</em> any kind of weapon nudged against his ass. And there was a hardness against the front of his thigh as well, right where Ling was pressed against him.</p><p>Ed’s half-hard morning wood became a full erection in less than a minute, and he squeezed his eyes shut as Ling shifted in front of him and gave a quiet, sleepy moan. Then Greed moved a little behind him, yawning into the back of Ed’s head, and Ed’s pulse picked up speed. He was definitely wide awake now, hard and trapped between the two people he <em>wanted</em> with at least one of them waking up.</p><p>“Stop panicking,” Greed mumbled against his hair. Ed cursed.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>“If you want,” Greed teased – he had to be teasing, fuck, there was no way he meant that – and then Ed froze as sharp teeth dragged along his neck with only just enough pressure to be felt. Ling yawned against Ed’s clavicle, and then he moved <em>closer</em> instead of <em>away</em>. Ed wished he could just pass out and feign ignorance – there was no way Ling couldn’t feel Ed’s erection.</p><p>Then Ling ground forward against Ed, and Ed’s eyes snapped open just as Ling lifted his head from Ed’s shoulder and gave one of those stupid, sly little smiles of his.</p><p>“What’s happening here?” Ed growled, and then gasped when Greed bit his neck briefly. It wasn’t that hard a bite, was barely any pressure at all, but it sent sharp pleasurable sensations straight to his groin.</p><p>“Want me to stop?” Greed taunted. Ed opened his mouth to retort but sucked in a sharp breath instead when Ling slid a hand down and gripped his cock through his underwear.</p><p>“Or me?” Ling asked, and Ed choked back a groan at the way Ling’s palm had somehow landed directly over the sensitive head of Ed’s cock and was applying incredibly pleasurable pressure.</p><p>“I—<em>fuck!”</em> Ed jolted as Ling did – did <em>something</em> with his hand that somehow managed to drag pressure across the most sensitive part of Ed’s cock. Greed pressed up against his back even more firmly, and Ed’s fingers scrabbled at Ling’s back and shoulders as Ling repeated his hand movement.</p><p>“Ling!” Greed snapped, and Ed dragged in a deep, shaky breath when Ling eased back on the pressure. “Ed, an answer, now. Do you want us to stop?” Greed’s tone demanded a response, and Ed exhaled slowly.</p><p>“No,” he admitted, and yelped as Ling surged up to kiss him hard.</p><p>It was awkward and messy at first, not quite the right angle and pressure in odd places, but then Greed pulled Ling back by the hand still in his hair and when Ling came back for another attempt at the kiss it went a lot better. Ed was a bit more prepared this time, and met Ling halfway, testing his reactions to different levels of pressure and, eventually, coaxing his lips apart so he could dip his tongue inside his mouth to taste him.</p><p>Greed was still rock-hard, cock now rubbing lazily between Ed’s cheeks despite the cloth still separating them. He seemed to be fine with watching, and that had Ed breaking the kiss with Ling to turn and look at Greed.</p><p>He was propped up a bit, watching, one hand still in Ling’s hair and hips and abs still firmly plastered against Ed’s back. He grinned when Ed turned to look at him.</p><p>“What? Can’t I enjoy the view?” he asked. Ed snorted, reached back, hooked his hand around Greed’s neck, and dragged him down to kiss him hard. Greed kissed back, well, <em>greedily</em>, lips and tongue demanding more and more from Ed with every passing second until Ed’s head was spinning from a lack of oxygen. He jolted, startled, and made a surprised noise into Greed’s mouth when Ling started trailing biting kisses along his neck, and then he groaned when Ling started worrying at a soft spot near the hollow of his throat.</p><p>That was, undoubtedly, going to leave a mark.</p><p> </p><p>Greed chuckled into the kiss and pulled back enough to let Ed breathe, and as Ed became distracted by Ling’s insistence on making a bruise on his throat, the homunculus moved them all so they would be more comfortable. Ed ended up on his back, much like he’d been before they went to sleep, with Ling now draped over him and still trying to form a love-bite on Ed’s throat. Greed was on his side, propped up on one elbow and his other hand idly stroking his cock, to Edward’s right.</p><p>He was, perhaps surprisingly to others, content to watch – they were both his, now that he’d made his claim known, and so he didn’t need to be possessive over one or the other. He could watch them together; he felt like a dirty old man, watching two barely legal young men kiss and touch and rub against each other, heavy panting filling the now warm air of the little cabin. It was even warmer in their little space beneath the blankets.</p><p>Ed groaned and arched up into Ling, automail arm flung out to one side and flesh fingers twined in black silken locks as Ling moved down, kissing and nipping and licking his way down Ed’s chest. He paused to test Ed’s reactions to having his nipples played with – minor responses, not too sensitive, Greed noted – but then continued down until he was pressing his mouth to the faint trail of golden hair leading from Ed’s navel down below his waistband.</p><p>Greed leaned over and caught Ed’s panting mouth in another kiss, slower this time but no less thorough, watching from the corner of his eye as Ling tugged Ed’s last remaining article of clothing off him entirely. Ed jolted, pulled away from the kiss, but then arched and cried out as Ling’s teeth bit into the junction of thigh and groin. Greed chuckled, already completely nude himself – he didn’t wear underwear, but had used his carbon skin the night before to fashion something similar before he got in the bed with Ed and Ling – and so he shuffled about to relieve Ling of the last of his clothing as well. Then Greed stretched back out alongside Ed, one hand propping him up to watch as the other rested, heavy but warm, on Ed’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Ling hadn’t sucked cock before, but his mouth was almost watering at the thought of having Ed’s (or Greed’s – he wasn’t picky) in his mouth, stretching his lips and jaw and sliding over his tongue. Maybe resting there, heavy and warm, or pushing into the back of his throat and maybe <em>further</em>. Ed smelled warm – slightly musky, a little salty, a bit metallic and a <em>lot</em> like the almost-electricity of alchemy – and Ling wanted to know what he <em>tasted</em> like, too. And he could do that now, with Greed holding Ed down and Ed’s legs either side of Ling’s shoulders and one of Ed’s hands in his hair, tugging a bit, encouraging Ling to do more than just nuzzle into the warm crease at the join of Ed’s magnificent ass and thickly-muscled thighs. Ed’s cock, hot and hard and silk-smooth, rested heavy against his cheek, and Ling slid out his tongue to taste the soft, sensitive skin at the base of Ed’s cock.</p><p>Ed swore at him, and Ling looked up at him – cheeks red, mouth partially open, golden eyes fierce and pupils wide with arousal – as he trailed up the length of Ed’s cock, lips brushing along the silken skin until he could part them to dart his tongue out and <em>finally</em> taste Ed at the most base level. Ed’s cock twitched a little, letting out a little trickle of precum, and Ling scooped it up with his tongue. Slightly bitter, but he kind of liked it.</p><p>Greed was watching him intently, but Ed’s head had dropped back and his thighs flexed as he tried to push his hips up. It was only Greed’s hand on his middle that was holding him down.</p><p>Ling winked at Greed, grinned, and then slid his mouth over the head of Ed’s cock and immediately tried to take as much as he could. He had a moment of blissful satisfaction at feeling and at tasting the weight and warmth of Ed on his tongue and sinking into his throat, but—</p><p>He gagged and drew back hurriedly as the head of Ed’s cock hit the back of his throat at the wrong angle.</p><p>“Slow down,” Greed snapped out, and Ling flailed a hand at him as he coughed a couple of times. His eyes were watering a bit, but he wasn’t deterred. It wasn’t like he was against practicing sucking Ed’s cock. Or Greed’s.</p><p>Ling eyed Greed’s cock speculatively as he wiped his mouth, and decided that perhaps Greed was a <em>little</em> too big for him to handle right now. That was fine, though.</p><p>“Idiot prince,” Ed panted, and Ling grinned up at him as he settled back between Ed’s thighs. Ed’s hand slipped from his hair, and Ling vaguely saw it move up to grasp the wrist of the hand Greed had on his middle. He lifted one of Ed’s legs up over his shoulder and shimmied down into position again, kissing the thigh beside his head – open-mouthed and with a bit of teeth – and then sucked just the head of Ed’s cock back into his mouth. Ed groaned, guttural and deep, and Ling hummed contentedly at the taste and weight and warmth of Ed on his tongue.</p><p>Greed gave an approving nod when Ling met his eyes, and Ling bobbed his head carefully. The drag of Ed’s cock over his tongue and lips – which he’d already known to use to cover his teeth – was amazing, just what he’d wanted, and he sank down a little deeper on the next downwards bob. He breathed in as his head lowered, and as he came up he tentatively attempted a bit of suction – and Ed bucked, jolting against Greed’s hand, leg over Ling’s shoulder jerking.</p><p>Ling repeated the action, dropping down further, managing to take Ed right to the back of his mouth but not yet into his throat, and sucked again as he drew back, getting a similar reaction to the first time. A third time, trying for a little further this time, changing his angle to try and—</p><p>He gagged a little, saliva spilling past his stretched lips, but then he adjusted the angle just a little bit more and moaned, triumphant, as he managed to push past his gag reflex to take Ed into his throat.</p><p>His throat was blocked, he couldn’t breathe, but the way Ed filled his mouth and throat was <em>blissful</em>.</p><p>He whined a protest, coughing as the sound irritated his throat, when Greed grabbed him by the hair and hauled him up and off Ed’s cock. The alchemist remained still, sprawled out and panting, cheeks wet with either sweat or tears, as Greed practically scruffed Ling like a misbehaving pup.</p><p>“Slow. Down,” Greed ordered again, and Ling nodded. Ed threw his non-metal arm over his face, trembling. Greed released Ling and curled a hand around the nape of Ed’s neck. “Doing ok?” Ed laughed shakily.</p><p>“I’ll live.” His hand fell away from his face, all four of his limbs sprawled across the mattress. He had bruises forming at his throat – Ling’s doing, he knew – and his cock looked painfully hard and was wet with Ling’s saliva.</p><p>He looked <em>filthy</em>, and Ling wanted <em>more.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ed felt like he was about to shake apart or explode or perhaps just give up and expire. Ling’s mouth on his cock had been almost too much, had brought him seconds from climax in a shorter time than Ed had ever managed on his own.</p><p>He felt shaky. He was trembling a little – could feel it, could see it in the arm he’d thrown across his face – but it was <em>good.</em> Ling looked debauched – hair a mess, lips puffy and red, chin and cheeks wet from where he’d <em>gagged on Ed’s cock, fuck</em>.</p><p>Greed seemed pretty well put-together still, but his eyes were wider than normal and he was just as rock-hard as both Ed and Ling were.</p><p>“C’mere,” Ed said, raising his automail arm towards Greed. Greed raised an eyebrow at him but indulged him, and Ed tugged him down to kiss him hard. “You can do more than watch, y’know.” Ling slinked up to sprawl partially on, partially beside Ed, one hand dropping to Ed’s cock. Ed gritted his teeth and shuddered as Ling stroked him, slow but firm.</p><p>Greed chuckled, moved to loom over Ed, and then he lowered his body until their cocks were pressed together. Ling just adjusted his grip to hold both of them, and Ed groaned into Greed’s shoulder when the homunculus kissed Ling – deep and dirty and <em>fuck</em>, was that what he and Ling had looked like? Or him and Greed?</p><p>Greed rolled his hips, cock pressed against Ed’s, Ling’s hand around them both, and all coherent thought went out of Ed’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>Greed growled a little into the biting kisses he was sharing with Ling, the cock-hungry prince’s hand wrapped firm around Greed and Ed’s cocks and stroking in counterpoint to the rolling thrusts of Greed’s hips. Ed was clutching at Greed’s back with his metal arm and at Ling with the other, mouth partially open as short, sharp grunts broke from his throat every time Greed ground down against him. Greed ended the kiss with Ling, picking up the speed of his thrusts, feeling Ed’s legs scramble on the mattress for enough purchase to push into the movements. He kissed Ed instead, hard, feeling more than seeing when Ling started making another love-bite on Ed’s neck and how he was rubbing himself against Ed’s hip.</p><p>They were both so fucking young and too damn <em>pretty</em> and made him feel like an old pervert but <em>fuck</em> they were in bed with him and willing and <em>eager</em> and he might not be human but he was still mostly a man.</p><p>“You gonna come for me?” He growled, to both of them rather than specifically to either, and Ed cried out beneath him as Ling whined into the hollow of Ed’s throat, both of them only lasting a few more jerky thrusts before they were spilling across Ling’s hands and Ed’s abs and hip. Both of them fell still, panting, Ed’s hand slipping from Greed’s shoulder, and Greed sat back on his heels, bringing his own hand to his cock and stroking himself hard and fast until he too was spilling across the two trembling young men below him.</p><p> </p><p>The warm cabin contained only the sound of three bodies breathing. The large bed within was piled high with blankets, and beneath those blankets three people were intertwined.</p><p>The blizzard outside was dying down, and soon they would have to leave the quiet, confined space and head back out into the violence of the world. For the moment, though, it was just the three of them – warm, indulging in pleasure, and satisfied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Squiggs, hope you enjoy it! I did promise you Greed/Ling/Ed porn, after all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>